


Two freaking days

by Avidqueer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma near death, F/F, Flashbacks, Hydra drugs, Loss of Control, Natasha is Worried, Trust Issues, Wanda is panicking, little tiny steve, loosing Bucky again, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidqueer/pseuds/Avidqueer
Summary: The last thing Wanda remembers is the feeling of being cornered before she starts to spiral into her teammates memories that haunt her just as much as they haunt them. In an unexpected solution to a full breakdown Wanda wakes to find a very worried Steve and a very angry Natasha.





	Two freaking days

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo once again I’m drawn to these two dummies. This one is a little longer and goes a little deeper to the Marvel Universe. I feel like Wanda is always looking after everyone else before herself and well I’m going to run with it.  
> Enjoy! Let me know suggestions if wanted!!

Ouch. That’s the one thing Wanda could think of as her back hit the mat once again. She stared up with a huff as the frowning face of Natasha Romanoff popped into view. The goddess of a women Black Widow herself frowning at her. Steve had asked the fiery redhead to help train her as they were similar body builds.

“Come on,” Natasha tuts shaking her head as she walked away leaving Wanda to get onto her feet. “That was sloppy.”

Wanda just shrugs as she pushes down the red chaos she knows started swirling in her eyes the second her back hit the floor. Every time she felt anything remotely painful she could feel the magic start to pick up. This had already been a problem and now Wanda worked tirelessly to make sure it doesn’t happen again. She sat up and curled her knees into her stomach to breath for a second. The last time she had been hit too hard Steve had reached to help her up and she had ended up in his head. Wanda shuddered as she remembered the exact scenes as if it had happened to her. She saw his nightmares through his eyes and each time it seemed as if it happened to her.

_“I can do this all day.” A tiny voice speaks out as three grown men start to close into the corner. There was no where to go as her back hit the wall behind her. Wanda tried to stand straighter and she hesitantly put her hands out in front of her, ignoring the blood dripping down her chin onto the ground in front of her. Her stomach ached with bruises she knew would show the next day._

_“So can we.” One of the older men spits at the ground before swinging again, sending Wanda to the ground. The next second she felt a foot to her throat and suddenly she couldn’t breath. Her lungs began to constrict as punch after punch landed on her frail body._

_She wheezed as another kick sent her back into the wall. Steves asthma suddenly picked up as she felt like she was breathing through a straw, not getting enough air. A punch to her face caused her to bit her cheek and suddenly she was spitting blood. Not fast enough as she couldn’t breath to start and it felt like she was drowning. The men didn’t stop and instead the scene changed._

_She no longer felt the kicks but the pain lingered and she could feel a sharp ball under her stomach. Another look confirmed her suspicions that it was a grenade and she curled in further, hoping to shield everyone else from the blast that would surely kill her. Knowing she would die in the next few seconds caused her heart rate to spike and suddenly she was looking up, somehow still alive._

_This time however she looked down to see Bucky barely hanging onto the trains edge, and immediately the cold nipped at her body. Her arm strained as she reached forward and saw Steves hand trying to reach his only friend. Bucky’s eyes flashed before he let go and she felt her heart bre-_

“Wanda!” Wanda was broken from her trance by a yell from Natasha. From the look on the older women’s face she guessed she had been out for a while. Wanda looked down to see her red magic trailing around her in a protective style. She noticed Natasha moving forward slightly with outstretched hands and Wanda pushed her self backward frantically.

Wanda had ended up in many peoples heads, what they didn’t realize is that what they saw stayed with her. Poor Natasha, she had pulled up memories the red head had tried hard to hide. The famous Black Widow had many nightmares and Wanda had seen them all. Once again Wanda felt herself slip into her own mind.

_“Shoot twice and switch.” Wanda heard a voice call out and looked down to notice the two guns resting in her hands, Natasha’s tiny kid hands. Looking forward a strand of red hair fell into the girls face before she pushed it away and shot. A body held up by chains screeched as the bullet ripped through his skin, only to have three more shots follow. Wanda felt nothing as the body slumped forward dead, there was a small touch on her shoulder of congratulations before it was gone and another body was brought forward._

_“Again.” The next shot struck a secretary straight in the head, her face forever stuck on a face of pure fear as her body crumpled and Wanda felt bile begin to rise. Moving forward with precise steps Wanda stepped around the pool of blood to steal the papers she was there for. She turned and was walking into a different room, her attire had changed to a very revealing dress. Instantly her eyes found a very put together man in the corner, she stalked forward as his eyes watched her every move. Wanda tried to ignore the panic brewing in her stomach as he reached forward to-_

“Wanda baby I need you to breath.” Natashas frantic voice rang out again and Wanda snapped her head forward. The older women was crouched by in front of her, hand outstretched slightly but no where near touching. “Welcome back. Deep breathes ok?”

Wanda leaned back and closed her eyes as she felt the corner of the the ring digging into her back. Corner. She felt cornered and trapped. Almost as soon as she opened her eyes she saw the frantic red magic flaring up around her, she was loosing control. She was going to hurt someone. Natasha’s eyes widened as she noticed the magic brewing but to her credit didn’t move. Wanda tried to take a stabilizing breath, feeling her safety plan still lodged against her chest. Her magic wanted to reach out, wanted to do something. Wanda knew it wouldn’t be long until she exploded if she didn’t calm down.

Natasha went to reach forward slightly, her hand moving slowly to rest on Wanda’s shoulder. Wanda saw her hand and knew that if she touched her, Wanda wasn’t sure if she would be able to stop from ripping her head apart from the inside. In a final act of panic Wanda reached into her sports bra and pulled out a small needle. With reflex’s that even Natasha was impressed with she popped open the top and slammed the sedative into her stomach. She heard a gasp from Natasha as the redhead eyes had widened in fear as Wanda felt her magic start to dim as she did.

“Don’t touch me.” The last thing she saw before everything went black was Natasha’s mouth wide open yelling for Steve and her green eyes flashing with concern as she went to catch the brunette. Wanda vaguely felt hands cradling her head as she faded. —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Wanda woke up slowly. She kept her eyes closed until she could get a grasp about her surroundings, a trick she had learned while experimented on by Hydra. She heard a humming and felt soft sheets underneath her, Wanda guessed she was in the hospital bay, opening her eyes only confirmed it. Wanda looked over to see Steve sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine.

“What are you doing here?”

“Natasha she’s awake.” Steve jumped to his feet, the magazine long forgotten as it fell to the floor. “What were you thinking? You had us worried sick.”

“I didn’t want to hurt her.” Wanda murmurs as she sits up slowly, wincing slightly as her head pounded at the movement. She looked down to the IV sticking out of her arm in confusion. “How long was I out?”

“Nearly two day-“

“What the hell is wrong with you.” Steve was cut off as Natasha stormed into the room. Wanda looked up with wide eyes as the redhead paced back and forth in front of her bed. Steve just kinda moved to the side to stand next to Wanda as he too watched Natasha. “Mid-training you just decide to stab yourself with some unknown substance and you don’t wake up for two freaking days. What the hell were we supposed to think? What was in the freaking needle?”

“I shouldn’t have been out that long.” Wanda shakes her head as she looks up to make eye contact with the fuming women in front of her. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“That didn’t answer anything Wanda.” Steve spoke up, looking over to Natasha. The red head was staring at Wanda with wide eyes filled with a million emotions. “We at least deserve an explanation.”

“I was having a panic attack, when that happens I can’t control it.” Wanda shrugged in defeat, shaking her head and twirling her fingers to emphasize her point. “Everything I forced you to see sticks with me, I see it too. I feel everything you do when I made you remember, every hit every emotion every breath. I have my own demons and now I also have yours, as well as every other avenger I got to. It can be a bit much.”

Natasha’s fuming eyes soften slightly as she sat down at the edge of the bed. Steve frowned before nodding and moving back to sit back in the chair. Wanda went to remove the IV in her arm when she heard Natasha speak up softly. “Don’t. We don’t know what you injected yourself with.”

“I do.” Wanda responds before pulling the IV out and resting it beside her. She felt the questioning stares from both Steve and Natasha and with a huff decided she had to explain. “It’s an old Hydra drug. Knocks me out for a few hours while disarming my abilities. So they can run tests without me throwing things around the room in my sleep.”

“You were out for two days.” Natasha deadpans. “And I still don’t get why?”

“Two days.” Wanda murmurs with a frown. Steve nods in confirmation once again as Wanda shakes her head. “That doesn’t sound right. Either Hydra lied or I just developed an immunity from the drug for how many times I used it.”

Natasha spoke up quietly. “It’s probably both. But I still want to know why?”

Wanda looked up shocked at the voice crack coming from the unmovable assassin. Steve stood up and excused himself from the room quickly, he felt the sudden tension in the room. Wanda just continued staring at Natasha as the redhead dropped her head. “I tried to comfort you and you knock yourself out. Why?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” Wanda speaks up softly, tilting her head. “I could feel the magic wanting to expand and when that happens I can’t always stop myself from going into your head.”

“So you knocked yourself out?” Natasha bites back with a frown.

“I’ve caused enough damage to people I’ve cared about.” Wanda responds with a soft smile. She looks away from the sudden softness in Natasha eyes with a sigh. “I won’t do that to you again.”

Natasha stays silent as the girls keep eye contact. Wanda bites at her lip slightly before speaking up again. “Natasha I’ve been in your head and for what’s in there you are an incredible person. Somehow still soft and caring and kind. Your memories are you past, something we both don’t need to be brought back up.”

“Give me the rest of the drug.” Natasha states as she stands, straightening her back. At Wanda’s frown she walks forward to sit by the girl. “You can’t keep knocking yourself out ever time you loose control.”

“Yes I can.” Wanda frowns before shifting to slide out of the bed and turning to face Natasha. “Do you remember what happened after Pierto died?”

“You felt it, you took ou-“

“I lost control.” Wanda cuts Natasha off with a sad frown. “My magic consumed me and destroyed everything and I don’t know if it would have differentiated from friend and foe. I could’ve killed all of you.”

“You were in grief.” Natasha states as she moves to be in line with Wanda.

“My magic controls me just as much as I control it.” Wanda responds, her accent thicker now that she was emotional. “So until that changes I wo-“

“You need to use your magic to gain control over it.” Natasha bits at her lip with wide eyes. Wanda’s eyes widened as the redhead jumps up onto the bed and scoots forward on her knees, grabbing Wanda’s hands and pressing them to the sides of her face. “Practice with me.”

“I can’t you to do that Natasha.” Wanda moves to pull away when Natasha reaches up and catches her hands before they can get any farther. Her hands that could twist and turn and create deadly energy at a whim.

“You aren’t asking.” Natasha peers up through her eyelashes with a soft smile. “I’m offering.”

Wanda just shook her head, she couldn’t ask her friend to do this. She didn’t know her own abilities and didn’t want to destroy Natasha’s mind any further. Her abilities were amazing but they were impulsive and relatively new. Wanda was throw out of her train of thoughts as soft hands reached out to catch the back of her neck. With wide eyes Wanda allowed herself to be pulled down and relaxed against the soft lips pressing against her own. Natasha Romanoff was kissing her and god did it feel amazing. Wanda kept her eyes closed as the redhead pulled away with a soft final kiss. “I trust you Wanda.”

The little witch just gave a soft smile before nodding, opening her eyes slowly to stare down at the older women. There was a million things that could go wrong with everything that was happening but in that moment Wanda didn’t care. She leaned down to steal another quick kiss before nodding again. “Are you sure?”

“Wanda.” Natasha looked up with a grin. “I trust you.” In their line of work trusting someone meant more than anything else. Wanda felt her heart swell before she returned the redheads smile and leaned down to reconnect their lips.

 

////

ahaha wow writing. I’m actually not mad at this to I hope you enjoyed! Give me inspiration for pairings/ what happens I love. 


End file.
